Violet Sparks
by goldenanonymity56
Summary: After vacationing for a month in the Spirit World, Korra and Asami return home as a couple. When mysterious forces begin to upset the balance, the Avatar is once again needed. The line between good and evil is blurred as Korra's friends and girlfriend help her to face her most devious enemy yet. Korrasami, Bopal


**Violet Sparks**

**A Legend of Korra Fanfic**

**Chapter 1: Straight out of Paradise**

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING related to this series. All rights regarding the Legend of Korra belong to Mike Dimartino, Brian Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>"<em>I feel like I've only just begun. There's so much more I wanna learn and do."<em>

-Korra

* * *

><p>Work never bothered him. It kept him productive, even intelligent. The hectic life of a Republic City detective transformed minutes into hours and passed the day by in the blink of an eye. At the police station, there was plenty of work for Mako to do. The urban center was bustling with activity, especially after Kuvira's attack just one month ago. Thankfully, casualties were minimal. No more than a dozen people died in the attack, while only a few hundred were injured. Republic City had bounced back before; Mako had no doubt that it would do so again.<p>

The man glanced at his right hand, specifically at the white cast covering it. The bandages tightly knotted themselves around the length of his arm. Looking back on it, he was surprised he survived. He had never conducted such raw power with his lightning; when the spirit vine shot back at his heart, Mako felt his consciousness slip away in a flash. Were it not for Bolin, he would have died in the line of duty like so many of the city's police officers had.

Bolin. His brother, the same person who convinced him to take a day of from the station and enjoy the beach with him and Opal. The two of them went through a rough patch during Bolin's tour with Kuvira. After the earthbender helped saved her family, their relationship reignited, stronger than it ever had been. Knowing how genuinely good Bolin was as a person, Mako had no doubt it would work out between them one day.

The man peered up towards the skyscrapers, narrowing his gaze at their center. A yellow line of energy streamed into the sky, pulsing steadily like the waves of the bay. The spirit portal was a surprising consequence of Kuvira's attack. The other surprise, unfortunately, had been less pleasant. Two of Mako's friends had left him behind, determined to enter a new adventure through the new portal. Korra and Asami were in the Spirit World. Why they had gone alone, Mako still didn't understand.

He wasn't the only one left behind, however.

"Thunderman!" a voice exclaimed.

Mako sighed as he turned his head. A man with similar complexion approached him, his eyes green and full of energy. A sleeveless, white shirt unveiled his powerful physique.

"Bolin, I told you not to call me that," Mako reminded him.

His smile dropped. "But it's PERFECT for you! The way you zapped the spirit vine with lightning was legendary!"

The older brother smiled. "Thanks bro, I appreciate that."

"Good to hear! Because I have big news."

"Oh?"

A woman approached them, her brown hair ending shortly above her shoulders. Her eyes were green, the same shade as Bolin's. Unlike Bolin, her skin was a colorful tan rather than pale white, reflecting the rays of the sun better. In her hands was a large scroll, its texture rough and thinly displaying shades of ink.

"Opal… do the thing!"

Hearing nothing in response, Bolin turned in puzzlement. Opal glared at him, arms crossed and one eyebrow cocked.

"Bolin, I've told you already… I'm not going to answer to that! I'm not Zhu Li!" she exclaimed.

The boy groaned. "Fine, just show Mako the poster."

"Poster?" Mako asked.

As the parchment unveiled, Mako gazed in horror. Two illustrations, one of himself, the other of Bolin, stood in fighting poses. The pair had nothing but shorts around their waist and fur coats draping their shoulders. A title lied at the top of the paper: The Adventures of Nuktuk and Thunderman.

The firebender groaned, raising his hands to shield his eyes. To be fair, Nuktuk was still popular. Bolin's mover set the standard for movers across the world. Though Varrick spent his last three years working with Kuvira, other

Mako, though he loved his brother and enjoyed his company, thought movers were pointless. The fictional stories were less exciting than their real adventures.

"Isn't it great!? Normally you have to audition for a mover, but I told Varrick you were a shoe in!"

"Bolin, when did I EVER say I wanted to be an actor?"

The boy crossed his arms confidently. "You never had to. See how well I know you, Mako?"

Groaning, Mako lied back on the towel, his hair resting on the sand.

"I could care less about movers right now," Mako stated.

Opal and Bolin exchanged glances.

"You're still annoyed at Korra and Asami, aren't you?" the girl guessed.

"Well why shouldn't I be?" Mako retorted. "Those two ditched us! They ran off on some Spirit World vacation and didn't tell anyone but Tenzin."

"I wasn't thrilled about it either," Bolin admitted. "But I'm sure they had their reasons."

"They could have at least invited us, Bolin," he said with a softer voice. "The four of us have always been together."

Bolin's eyes widened a bit at that remark, yet quickly hid it.

"You're right, Mako," Bolin admitted. "We've always been good friends. But maybe something's changing."

"What could be changing?"

Tapping his chin in thought, Bolin glanced at Mako, his expression skeptical.

"What?" the older sibling asked.

The Earthbender crossed his arms, his eyebrows angled. Mako recognized that look. It was a look Bolin rarely used, but an effective one. An instant guilt trip meant to rattle his brother's conscience and wrestle the truth out of him.

"Did you hit on one of them?" Bolin inquired.

Mako's golden eyes flared, a blush of embarrassment faintly tinting his cheeks. He had put his dating relationships with Asami and Korra behind him years ago, yet now and then Bolin would still bring it up. While his brother found it amusing, Mako found it annoying. In this case though, Bolin was serious.

"No!" the firebender protested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Responding nearly as defensively, Bolin raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, just wanted to check."

"I'm sure when they get back, they'll explain," Opal proposed.

Mako crossed his arms, still defiant. "They better have a good explanation."

Bolin sat next to him, his feet softly resting in the sand as he kneeled to Mako's level.

"Mako… Asami just lost her father. And it seems like she and Korra were closer than any of us these last few years."

Bolin spoke the truth. Just over three years ago, a terrorist named Zaheer captured Korra in an attempt to erase the Avatar entity from the world. Through brutal poison, he would have succeeded were it not for the efforts of the two brothers and their friends. During the three years after that, Korra lived in isolation from her friends, attempting to fully recover. While Mako, Bolin and Asami all reached out to her during that time, only Asami had heard back from the Avatar. That mystery still confused Mako. When he had confronted Korra about it, she avoided directly answering the question, claiming she didn't know what to say. He had hoped that the circumstance with the letters had been a unique incident, but with the two girls in the Spirit World together, it seemed he and Bolin were left out once again.

The sun snapped him out of his thoughts, crawling out from behind a cloud to illuminate the beach once more. Brushing his concerns aside, Mako smiled, determined to enjoy his day off. Opal was right; he would find out the truth eventually. For now, he might as well enjoy himself; Lin Beifong was rarely generous with giving time off. His next vacation day might not be until after summer.

Mako smirked at his brother, one eyebrow cocked. "For the record, I'm still not interested in that mover."

Bolin groaned, leaving Opal to giggle at the brotherly banter.

"Oh come on, Mako!" the boy exclaimed.

* * *

><p>He hated politics. And ironically, he had been involved in them for more than half his life. Hiding his impatience, Tenzin sat still in his chair, ears out and ready to listen. The lobbyist in front of him was a familiar face, but one he did not know by name. Despite living in Republic City throughout his entire life, the monk felt he knew so few of its inhabitants. This opportunity to serve as Raiko's advisor gave him a chance to change that. Since joining Raiko's new council, Tenzin was able to participate in the restoration efforts, thereby meeting more citizens of the city. Though he butted heads with Raiko years ago, the two had come to work effectively together.<p>

"I understand your concern, sir," President Raiko stated. "But you're not the only merchant who lost inventory during the attack."

"But my rock candy is the best in the city!" the merchant claimed.

Tenzin fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"There are dozens of _Bumi's Rock Candy_ in the city," the airbender said. "Some of the others had an insurance policy on their stands, didn't yours?"

"No, because I didn't expect our president to just surrender while that machine devastated our city!"

Raiko leapt from his seat, slamming his fists on the table as he glared daggers at man.

"That's it! Get out of here!" the president yelled.

Surprised by the tone at first, the merchant mirrored the glare. He stormed out of the council room, slamming the doors as he left.

Tenzing turned to his colleague cautiously. The president's ratings had plummeted since Kuvira's onslaught. As much physical damage the robot had inflicted, the true damage was political: Republic City was gaining a reputation for being home to terrorist attacks and acts of war. Amon, Vaatu, and now Kuvira; all three had undermined the safety offered by the metropolis.

Kuvira's battle was the worst; the city was still a shadow of its former self, despite the president's best efforts at reconstruction and expansion. Were it not for the new spirit portal, tourism would be nearly absent for Republic City. Surprisingly, Raiko's initial surrender had helped protect the city. Had the United Forces engaged the colossus, they would have been wiped out, along with the entire city. Surrendering and attempting to negotiate granted Korra and the others additional time, time that otherwise would have been spent in mourning as the titan demolished the urban jungle.

The public, however, had a different view. Raiko had endorsed Kuvira's initial campaign to unite the Earth Kingdom. When she established the Earth Empire, the press slammed him; their president had supported a ruthless dictator. The accusations grew when reports of her reeducation camps emerged. With less than a year left in his term and his hope to be reelected, the president was determined to turn things around for not only his sake, but the sake of Republic City.

Raiko snapped out of his thoughts, turning in surprise to find a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin inquired.

"I'm fine," he nodded. "Thank you, my friend."

Tenzin leaned back in his seat, arms crossed. "It's been tense for the citizens. I had hoped the expansion would relieve some of the unrest, but your approval ratings say otherwise."

"6%," Raiko muttered. "That's even lower than Korra's approval ratings were after Harmonic Convergence."

Quirking an eyebrow for a minute, he eyed Tenzin suspiciously. "Where has she been this whole time, anyway? I haven't seen her since the wedding."

Tenzin stared at the president. Korra had told him where she was going, yet most of the city remained unaware of her trip to the Spirit World.

"She's safe, just taking some time to rest," Tenzin noted.

Concern etched the features of the president's face. "Are you sure she's alright? The last time she took a break, it was for 3 years."

Tenzin remembered all to well. It had pained him to watch Korra, whom he loved like a daughter, suffer through so much physical and emotional strife after her battle with Zaheer. The venom of the Red Lotus cruelly earned its name as it scarred her. Simply walking took over 6 months for the Avatar. After she saved Kuvira, Tenzin realized how much of a mature woman Korra had grown into. More than that, he regretted ever doubting her. When he visited the South Pole to watch her firebending demonstration, he expressed a lack of faith in her recovery. When she finally returned to Republic City, he worried she hopped into the frying pan too quickly. He had doubted his greatest student; that mistake was one he ensured to never repeat.

He had faith in all of Korra's decisions now, especially those concerning her new love interest.

Tenzin softly smiled at Raiko, determined to quell any fear in the city leader.

"This break is more of a vacation than a recovery," Tenzin assured him.

"When is she returning?"

"She said she'd be back in a few weeks; I'm sure it'll be any day now."

"And the Earth Kingdom elections?" Raiko inquired. "How have they been proceeding?"

"Campaigning began today. The polls don't open for another two months."

"Any hiccups so far?"

"Not from what I've heard. All five provinces of the Earth Kingdom are adjusting quite well. In fact, some of the candidates are stopping here in Republic City to fundraise."

Raiko smiled, his expression relaxed.

"That's good to hear. If anything changes, let me know."

Tenzin nodded, returning his attention to the agenda sheet on his desk.

* * *

><p>Regardless of the time of day, the light of the spirit portal never changed. Its golden rays shone into the sky as the sun began to set. Jinora's role had changed in the month since the attack. With the Earth Kingdom stable, most of the airbenders had taken on new responsibilities. Some had elected to remain in Republic City and assist in its restoration. When Jinora needed a break, she would conduct tours for traveling into the Spirit World. Though many tourists originated from the populace of the city, some came from as far as the Fire Nation and Water Tribes.<p>

"Okay tourists, listen closely," Jinora stated. "While we are in the Spirit World, you must listen to my instructions. The rules that apply in our world are twisted and abandoned in that one."

Unfortunately, their attention seemed occupied elsewhere. Ignoring them, the teenager continued.

"If a spirit wants to speak with you, redirect them to me," she continued.

The crowd was still distracted. Jinora couldn't understand it. The last tour group she led had over two dozen people; this group was hardly ten.

"Unless we run into the legendary Dragon of the West, in which case you should take a picture with him," she said. "Or play Pai Sho with him!"

Usually that statement got a few smiles, but people seemed to be looking through her. Jinora controlled her temper. Though she had grown in wisdom and patience since earning her tattoos three years ago, the change was not apparent on her features. She was still a teenager, too young, in some people's views, to be taken seriously. She had noticed that perception when she journeyed across the Earth Kingdom; some people would not heed her advice until she explained her lineage with Tenzin and Avatar Aang. The girl had hoped, however, that aiding the Earth Kingdom had commended her greater prestige and respect. Apparently that wasn't the case.

"Look at that!" someone in the crowd stated.

Turning her head, Jinora stared in surprise. The portal pulsed erratically with energy, signaling that the worlds were once again connecting for someone to cross over. Deep within the light, two shadows formed, one slightly taller than the other. The shadows emerged simultaneously, leaving a temporary imprint of their forms in the light. Small, golden flares poured out of the portal as the shadows emerged, as if to consecrate their arrival.

The taller shadow was a gorgeous woman, with black hair extending well below her shoulders. Her eyes were emerald, resembling the shade of a vibrant forest. Her lips were covered in crimson lipstick, a trademark for her, as they formed a smile. Her hair was dark, as black as a raven; it elegantly draped past her shoulder blades. Asami Sato had returned to Republic City.

And she wasn't alone.

The woman next to her was beautiful as well, but in a different way. Her sapphire eyes contrasted with her dark skin. Her smile was bright, her teeth as pretty as her associate's. Unlike the taller woman, this one had a more muscular body, with defined muscles visible underneath her clothing. Her hair was a bit longer, probably from growing out over the last few weeks. Rather than resting shortly below her neck, her brown locks reached down towards her shoulders. Avatar Korra was back.

"Long time no see, Jinora," Korra greeted enthusiastically.

"Korra! Asami!" the girl replied in surprise as she threw her arms around them

Glancing up, Korra found a crowd of people staring at her in awe.

"It's the Avatar!" someone in the back shouted.

Once that was said, hordes of people began to emerge from the nearby buildings: merchants, construction workers, anyone with a residence in the city. The masses swarmed around Korra, enclosing her with Asami and Jinora beside her.

"Avatar Korra! Where have you been all this time?"

"Korra! Is it true that you spared Kuvira?"

"Your approval rating is 96%; do you have any comment on this?"

Korra rolled her eyes in frustration. She wasn't surprised; since she first came to the city, the media hounded her like hungry mutts. She could understand their curiosity this time though; since the fight with Kuvira, she hadn't made a statement to the city. In fact, most of the city had been evacuated, including the journalists and reporters. Now that they were back, they were eager to learn the details of her trip, as well as her opinion on the latest battle and events of Republic City.

Though there was a time and place for that, now was not that time.

"Everyone, listen up!" Korra announced.

The crowd relaxing, becoming silent upon hearing her speak.

"I will explain everything in a press conference tomorrow," the woman assured them.

The silence rippled a bit, with some whispering to one another.

"Avatar Korra, do you regret saving Kuvira?" one voice called out quickly.

Groaning, Korra smacked her head. Typical reporters; no matter how straight forward she was, they always badgered her with questions. The crowd began to burst with questions once more, most of them related to her decision to spare Kuvira. Korra and Asami didn't come back to be harassed by reporters. The Avatar knitted her brows in determination, realizing that politeness was no longer an option.

Grabbing hold of Asami and Jinora, Korra leapt into the air, her legs propelling her with a burst of wind as she did. The journalists' hats fell off, nearly losing their footing from the burst of air. With Jinora's help, Korra and Asami glided away from the portal site, their airbending carrying them all the way.

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 PM on Air Temple Island. Just like 7:00 PM of every night of the week, Tenzin's family would sit down and eat dinner together. Yet this time, Bolin and Mako were invited as well. The brothers had not seen the family for some time; a reunion was long overdue. Fittingly enough, Tenzin phoned Mako earlier that day to invite both brothers to their home. The brothers bought a new apartment in the projects a week ago, yet they still wanted to stay in touch with the air family.<p>

Mako arrived at the door, knocking as Bolin stood at his side.

Pema greeted the two, a pleasant smile on her face as always.

"Good to see you two!" she said as she hugged them. "How have you boys been?"

"Terrific!" Bolin replied. "We're gonna be in a new mover!"

"He uses the term **we** very loosely," Mako added.

Expecting Bolin to retort the statement, Mako turned to him in surprise. His brother looked ahead, his eyes fixated on something. Looking in the same direction, Mako gaped in shock. Asami and Korra were seated at the table, both of them gazing up with excitement upon seeing the pair.

"Guys!" Asami shouted out.

The girls jumped from their seats, holding the brothers in a brief group hug.

"How was the Spirit World?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, anymore reunions with Iroh?" Bolin inquired.

The group stared at him, a bit perplexed at the random question.

"Oh come on, he's one of the only legends I haven't met yet," Bolin explained.

Holding out his hand, the earthebender counted them off. "So far I've only met Lord Zuko, Toph, Katar-"

"Actually, we have an announcement for everyone," Asami admitted.

Blinking a few times, Bolin crossed his arms, feigning an insulted appearance from the interruption. Mako stared in surprise as a blush crept across each girl's face. His confusion morphed into shock as Korra and Asami intertwined their hands.

"We're dating," Korra said affirmatively.

The group stared in surprise, their expressions mostly a mix of gawking and shock. Though the two had always been close, they made little mention of their feelings to the rest of their friend circle. Even over the last few years, the events their friendship might have been perceived as just that: two women who were very good friends. Mako had no idea that they grew to have romantic feelings for one another.

Tenzin and Jinora, however, softly smiled instead. Ikki clenched her hands as she grinned in delight.

"ALRIGHT!" she shouted out. "I knew it!"

The air master approached them, embracing both in a hug.

"Congratulations, both of you," Tenzin said.

Bolin, however, could only scratch his head. "Okay, I'm confused."

Korra giggled at the comment, her eyes radiating with understanding.

"We figured most of you would be," Korra admitted.

"Well I think it's wonderful news," Tenzin stated. "Now, let's sit down before the food gets cold."

Korra sat down, glancing up as she did. Catching a glimpse of Mako, she noticed a solemn expression on his face.

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Everything okay Mako?" she asked.

His eyebrows jumped, surprise enveloping his gaze as he realized the concern in her voice. The firebender erased the gaze with a smile.

"What? No, nothing at all."

Forcing a smile in return, Korra returned her attention to the food in front of her.

"So Asami, does Korra snore in her sleep?" Ikki inquired.

Korra stared at Ikki, her gaze sharp enough to cut through metal.

"Not as bad as Mako," Asami replied with a wink.

"Oh please, you think I'm bad?" Mako asked. "Bolin's the reason I started using earplugs."

The group laughed, with even Bolin smiling and nodding. Korra settled down, able to take in the environment. She had only been back for a few hours, but it felt just like old times. She turned to her left, seeing Asami smiling at the scene as well. Things had been so good between them since they entered the Spirit World...

* * *

><p><em>The spirit portal ascended towards the heavens, a monument to the strength of the Avatar. The woman gazed up, trying but failing to see where it ended. Korra's blue eyes flashed golden from the luminance of the portal. She turned her heads, her sapphire orbs meeting Asami's emerald ones. The Avatar smiled, the warmth of the smile growing contagious as Asami mirrored the expression. The two heroines walked towards the portal together, their paces identical.<em>

_Korra grabbed her hand… or perhaps Asami was the first to reach out. Neither was quite sure, but it didn't matter; they now approached the portal hand-in-hand The light was warm, but its warmth seemed absent compared to the contact with one another._

_They gazed at each other, unable to break eye contact. Long, black locks contrasted with shorter, brown ones as their hair flowed in the rhythmic vortex of the light, both of them yearning to move closer. They hesitated though, not out of fear, but out of enjoyment. They wanted to make the moment last as long as they could. The light swirled around them, shielding their eyes from anything but each other. The euphoria was absolutely magnetic. Here, in the twilight between two worlds, Asami felt at peace. The world of chaos and struggle was behind them now, inexistent for the near future as far as she was concerned. Perhaps Korra had a different outlook._

_Korra, as a matter of fact, felt unconcerned with the world they were leaving. From what Tenzin had told her, things were finally at peace. Prince Wu intended to step down and hold elections throughout the Earth Kingdom, which would lead to stable and democratic leadership. Separate provinces and independent elections would prevent the uprising of a ruthless dictator like Kuvira. All that mattered to Korra right now was this moment. She needed time alone with Asami, time to tell her certain things. Even in this moment, the Avatar was searching for the words, trying to find a way to express her feelings. But were words even needed now? Would her actions be enough?_

_The two women stepped in the portal, bathing in its light as they turned toward each other. Suddenly, they were holding both their hands._

_They had been best friends for years. But now, it seemed like they could be even more. Their feelings of admiration and companionship had blossomed into something else entirely. What it had become though, neither was completely sure. Yet they shared a mutual desire: the urge to explore it._

_Korra's arms traveled up Asami's, slowly wrapping around her neck. Fear and excitement swirled in her heart, uncertainty clouded any rationality she had at the moment. All she could rely on was instinct, what felt right. Listening to her heart and blocking out her thoughts, Korra leaned towards Asami…_

_Only to widen her eyes in surprise as crimson lips crashed against her own. Sparks flew between the red and blue warrior, their hearts beating even faster. Asami gently pulled Korra into her arms, one hand around her waist as the other cradled her head._

_They broke the kiss, their eyes slowly opening. Emerald and sapphire irises connected as the two smiled at one another._

_Asami fought against the butterflies in her stomach, trying to voice a question._

"_How… how long have you felt this way?" Asami asked._

_Blushing, Korra brushed her hair back._

"_It started after the fight with Zaheer," Korra admitted. "You were there for me more than anyone in those early weeks of healing, before I left Republic City. That meant the world to me; it gave me hope."_

_Asami smiled in return. "Before Su got rid of the poison, I was afraid."_

_The industry leader lowered her eyelids. "The thought of losing you… it terrified me. When you survived, I wanted to make sure you would get back to your full strength."_

_Korra pecked her nose, bringing a smile to both of their faces._

"_Thank you, Asami." she said._

"_Of course," the woman replied. "So, how long is this vacation gonna be?"_

_Pulling herself in closer, Korra stopped an inch short of her face._

"_As long as we need," the Avatar whispered. "I'd say we've earned it."_

_Hoisting Korra in her arms, Asami kept their eye contact locked._

"_Bridal style, Asami? Aren't we moving a little fast?" Korra playfully asked._

"_Well, we did just come from a wedding," the engineer replied in between giggles. "I thought it was fitting."_

_The two smiled at one another, walking out of the portal and towards their paradise._

* * *

><p>The stars illuminated the sky, freeing it from any cloud or shadow. When Korra first came to Republic City, the only lights were from the buildings and towers of the city. These artificial lights were luminous enough to block even the stars. Since the destruction of the city, most of the lights had faded, leaving the true lights of the sky in their wake.<p>

"Beautiful stars, aren't they?" Asami asked.

"I've never seen them before," Korra noted.

"When I was a little girl, you could see the stars every night," Asami noted. "By the time I was in high school, the city lights dimmed them out. The city grew so much during my life."

She turned, smiling to see Asami sit on the bed next to her. They had grown so intimate the last few months; sharing a bed, Korra had reasoned, was not a huge leap for the pair. After all, they essentially shared sleeping bags in the Spirit World. Plus, Asami's apartment was destroyed in the battle with Kuvira. Until Asami could find a new place for them to live, Korra figured she would take up Tenzin's hospitality.

Korra smirked at the woman, basking in her happiness.

"Some of that growth was your doing," she reminded her. "If it weren't for Future Industries, this city wouldn't have come this far."

Asami smiled at the compliment.

"Plus your company has plenty of business now that the city is expanding," Korra added. "I'm sure you'll get back in the swing of things tomorrow."

Asami grimaced at the mention of tomorrow.

"Now I'm gonna worry about work instead of falling asleep," she jokingly complained. "Thanks a lot, Korra."

Widening her eyes, Asami found a pillow being smashed against her face. Laughing in response, she grabbed her own pillow, hitting Korra with it in return. The two quickly relaxed, laying in the comfort of each other's arms.

"Forget work, let's just stay up all night," Korra suggested as she tapped her chest.

Asami chuckled. "Sorry sweetie, vacation's over."

"Hmm, maybe another week wouldn't have been so bad."

The pair grew silent for a moment, leading Korra's thoughts to wander.

"Did Mako seem off to you?" Korra asked.

Asami turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Was he? I feel like everybody was a bit surprised."

"I just don't want them to think I was ignoring them again," Korra explained. "I sure gave that impression with the letters."

Smiling at her, Asami stroked a strand of her hair. "You don't have anything to feel guilty about. Just lie back and rest. I'm sure the town will be excited to have its Avatar back tomorrow."

"Even the reporters?" Korra asked.

Asami leaned in, mere inches from her ear. "Especially the reporters. Imagine the headlines we've missed: Korra Keeps Kuvira Kontained."

"Catchy! You could have been a journalist," Korra noted.

"If I were, I'd be head of your paparazzi," Asami purred.

Giggling the two kissed each other good night, finding refuge in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The Gyatso Hotel was one of the highlights of Republic City. Constructed partially by Avatar Aang himself, the hotel gave refuge to numerous individuals visiting the city. Standing at thirty stories high, the building overlooked the bay of the city, not far from Aang's statue. Gazing at the statue from the 26th floor, a bearded man sat on his bed. Tash Feng was a renowned public figure, especially in the province of Omashu. An active citizen in the territory, he was now running for governor of his homeland, a newly opened position since the dissolution of the Earth Kingdom monarchy. Though he was only 35 years of age, he felt confident in his ability to serve his potential constituents.<p>

A knock sounded at the door. "Room service."

Tash smiled to himself. Traveling was tiresome, but it had its benefits; room service was one such benefit. He hoped the roast duck was warm; it was his favorite dish, especially in Republic City.

He opened the door, only to gaze in astonishment. Rather than an employee of Gyatso, a man in a dark helmet, armored from head to toe in a mixture of gray and black colors, stood at the door. Stepping inside, the stranger shut the door behind him.

"You have sinned," the mysterious man boomed.

Tash fell to his knees, his hands quivering as he tried to support himself. He had never been a bender, and as a strict pacifist, never took the time to practice weaponry of any kind.

"Please don't hurt me!" Tash begged. "I'll pay you anything you want!"

The man looked up, hoping to find compassion in the gesture of the assassin. Instead, the enigmatic warrior was in a fighting stance, his heel dug in the ground. As if preparing to attack, he held his right hand in a fist at his side. He wasn't making any move to strike though. Not yet. It seemed he wanted the politician to stay put.

"Your stolen money is of no use to me," the assassin countered.

Tash stared in shock. "Ho-How do you know that?"

Though he had stolen egregious amounts of money, he had covered his tracks carefully. The millions of gold pieces he stole from banks could not be traced back to him; he had enlisted a convoluted crime network.

Yet somehow, this mysterious man knew about his devious past.

"Who are you?" Tash asked, pressing for an answer.

"My name is meaningless," he replied. "Only that of my master matters."

Tash, still indignant, glared at him. "And who is your master?"

Embers danced between the fingers of his gauntlet, his hand about to burst with energy.

"Tenet 4: Theft is forbidden," the man declared. "In the name of Aristoth, I purify your transgressions."

Keeping his stance firm, his palm shot forward, illuminating as it opened. Fire erupted from the palm of his hand, the flames illuminating the room as they raced toward his target. Defenseless and helpless, the victim rolled out of the way, narrowing avoiding the flames as they engulfed a painting on the wall. Dashing towards the window, he stopped upon feeling a tug on his wrist.

The armored man had a hold on him, keeping him firmly in place with his left hand. Thrusting his right hand towards his face, Tash stared in horror as an orange inferno raced towards his torso.


End file.
